Disparu sans laisser de trace
by mimiangel974
Summary: Harry a disparu. tout le monde est inquiet. Mais où peut il se trouver? Qu'at'il bien pu lui arriver? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fics.


_**8h30**_

Hermione et Ron commencèrent vraiment à s'inquiéter. En effet, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'Harry les avaient laissé en plan devant la salle de classe et n'était pas revenu. Il c'était enfui précipitamment avant le début du cours, sans aucune explication comme si un scroutt à pétard le poursuivait.

-Tu crois qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, chuchota Hermione à Ron

-Je sais pas, répondit Ron. Si tu veux on ira faire un tour à l'infirmerie après le cours juste pour vérifier.

Hermione acquiesça mais était toujours aussi inquiète. Mais où pouvait bien être Harry?

_**9h30**_

Quand la cloche sonna Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie mais il n'y avait personne.

-Si ça se trouve, commença Ron avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il est déjà dans la salle commune et nous attends. Peut-être que c'est lui qui est en train de s'inquiéter pour nous.

Hermione essaya de se persuader que Ron avait raison mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Harry ne les aurait jamais lâché comme ça sans aucune explication, se genre de disparition, c'était sa spécialité à elle. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor personne n'avait vu Harry et celui-ci restait introuvable.

-La carte des Maraudeurs, s'exclama Hermione. Elle pourra nous indiquer où il se trouve.

Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir et après un bref moment d'hésitation devant la malle de leur ami _(nda : Ben ué sa se fait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des copains_) ils la retournèrent de fond en comble. Mais aucune trace de la carte, Harry avait du la prendre avec lui. Ron se laissa tomber sur le lit, Hermione s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Je suis vraiment inquiète Ron, dit Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de disparaitre comme ça.

-je sais, Herminione, soupira Ron. On pourrait essayer de voir un peu partout si on ne le trouve pas.

-C'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Hermione en sautant sur ses pieds et en entrainant Ron par la main.

_**11h15**_

Le ventre de Ron crié famine mais toujours rien. Ils avaient fouillé l'aile Est de Poudlard dans les moindres recoins, allant même jusqu'à sécher les cours. Ce qui montrer à qu'elle point Hermione était inquiète. Mais rien pas la moindre trace, pas la moindre once de vie d'Harry. Ils allaient attaquer l'aile ouest quand Ron percuta de plein fouet le professeur MacGonagall faisant tomber ses livres et le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Que faite vous dans les couloirs, ne devriez vous pas être en cours à cette heure-ci?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant. Ron lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête et Hermione expliqua la situation. Informant ainsi, la directrice de leur maison de la disparition mystérieuse de leur ami. En l'absence du professeur Dumbledore, c'était le professeur MacGonagall qui devait gérer les situations de crise et pour elle celle-ci en était une de taille. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et alla prévenir les professeurs de libre pour fouiller le château, la forêt interdite et même Pré-au-Lard. Ils retrouveraient Potter quitte à faire venir des aurors à Poudlard.

_**13h28**_

Le professeur MacGonagall se chargea elle-même de l'interrogatoire des personnes qui auraient pu en vouloir à Harry. En bref, elle se chargea de Drago Malfoy qui en sortant de son bureau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Tous les Serpentard y passèrent. Sans aucune exception. Donc le professeur Rogue y comprit.

_**15h03**_

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école : "Harry Potter avait disparu". Tous se demandaient quand la gazette du sorcier entendrait parler de l'affaire et viendrait interviewer les élèves.

_**19h49**_

Tous commençaient, à présent, à désespéré de retrouver Harry sain et sauf. Surtout le professeur MacGonagall qui semblait perdre sa maîtrise naturel naturel. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient. Harry qui aurait tout d'un coup décidé de rejoindre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ou qu'au contraire celui-ci avait fui craignant le combat final avec les Seigneur des Ténèbres _(nda : Oh je me demande qui à pu lancer une telle rumeur????)_. Qu'il aurait été kidnappé par ledit Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le tuer. Qu'il aurait été transformé en Véracrasse par un sort mal lancé par Neville Londubat. Que Crockdur l'aurait tout simplement manger. J'en passe est des meilleures.

_**21h12**_

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Potter. Hermione avait fini par s'endormir en pleure dans les bras de Ron. Tous les professeurs étaient rentrés à Poudlard bredouille. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Un silence pesant les avait tous enveloppé. C'est les yeux brillant d'un chagrin contenu et la voix tremblante que le professeur MacGonagall s'exprima :

-Nous reprendrons les recherchent demain. Mais à présent nous devons nous attendre à retrouvé un corps et non plus…

-Retrouvé le corps de qui ? Chuchota une voix au fond de la salle que pourtant tout le monde entendit.

Comme un seul homme tous se retournèrent pour voir qui avait parlé. Des chuchotements de consternations s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Le professeur MacGonagall fondit la foule comme une furie et s'écria :

-Potter où étiez-vous? Nous vous avons cherché toute la journée.

Celui-ci regarda l'assemblé d'un air perplexe et bégaya une réponse incompréhensible.

-Potter, je ne comprends rien à se que vous venez de me dire, enragea t-elle.

-Eh bien, en faite, commença Harry rougissant. J'étais un peu malade et…

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas aller à l'infirmerie, coupa le professeur

-Eh bien. Harry rougissait de plus en plus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai croisé le professeur Dumbledore et je lui ai expliqué brièvement se qu'il m'arrivait et il m'a affirmé qu'il vous écrirait un mot là-dessus car il n'avait pas le temps de vous parlez en personne.

Le professeur MacGonagall regarda Harry perplexe et se souvint alors du parchemin qu'elle avait reçu un peu avant de croiser Ron et Hermione. Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa robe et retrouva le parchemin un peu froissé. Elle lut ce qui était écrit, rougis, baragouina quelques excuses à Harry et invita les élèves à se disperser. Dans un mouvement de colère, tous regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. C'est cet instant là qu'Hermione choisit pour se réveiller. Quand elle vit Harry, elle se précipita dans ses bras.

-Mais où étais-tu passer? Demanda-t-elle en le frappant à l'épaule. J'ai cru mourir de peur.

-Je confirme, ricana Ron. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu disparaisses toute une journée sans rien nous dire?

Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur ami dans l'attente d'un récit passionnant sur une aventure extraordinaire comme avait l'habitude d'en raconter Harry _(nda : Ben vui, il s'en passe des choses dans sa vie a se gnome des montagnes)_. Devant leurs regards avides de savoir, Harry rougis violemment.

-Eh bien, en faite, commença Harry hésitant. Bon vous êtes mes meilleurs amis je ne devrais pas avoir peur ou honte de vous le dire. J'avais un groupe de taupe en haut du toboggan et elles allaient toutes lâchées les mains en même temps.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec un froncement de sourcil signifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout, mais pas du tout, saisie l'allusion.

-J'avais des taupes qui poussaient au trou, retenta Harry pour un nouvel échec cuisant. J'allais parachuter des mineurs, les chocogrenouilles étaient de sorties scolaire à la piscine.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension total de ses amis Harry était au bord des larmes.

-J'avais Carl Lewis dans les starting block, essaya t-il désespérément.

-Harry, coupa Hermione. Je ne… On ne voit pas où tu veux en venir. Tu ne pourrais pas t'exprimer plus clairement ?

-Hermione, désespéra Harry. J'avais l'arrière train qui siffler, les parachutes étaient en route, J'ai recyclé le dîner.

-Harry, commença Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à Hermione.

-J'AVAIS LA CHIASSE, s'écria Harry en évitant tout de même de se faire entendre des oreilles indiscrètes. J'ai attrapé une gastro-entérite et je suis resté coincé dans les toilettes toute la journée. En plus, ces abrutis ils avaient oubliés de remettre du papier. Je vous ai vu déambuler dans le château avec la carte du maraudeur, j'ai espéré, prié, pour que vous passiez par les toilettes du second étage pour m'apporter du papier. L'idée m'a même effleuré trente secondes d'utiliser la carte mais je m'y suis refusé. Et je n'ai pensée à appeler Dobby à se propos que dix minutes avant mon arrivé ici.

Harry était essoufflé par ses explications qu'il avait dites d'une traite. Après quelques secondes de silence, Ron et Hermione s'écroulèrent de rire quand le ventre d'Harry commença à faire des bruits bizarres. Celui-ci prit un magazine de Quidditch lançait négligemment sur une table, lança un regard colérique à ses amis devant leurs moqueries et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

-Ne m'attendez pas, dit-il inutilement en se tenant le ventre sous le rire extatique de ses amis. J'en ai encore pour un moment.

Conclusion : Quand on voit que le Héro de l'histoire a disparu. Ne vous affolez pas en pensant au pire. Sachez simplement que comme tout être humain normalement constitué, il a besoin d'aller aux toilettes et que parfois il peut avoir mal au ventre.

Et quand on vit en communauté s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait : NE GASPILLEZ PAS LE PQ D'AUTRE PEUVENT EN AVOIR BESOIN, tout le monde n'a pas un Dobby à disposition.

4


End file.
